


Peekaboo!

by firecracker189



Series: The Adventures of Baby Jack and Little Ethan [22]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Baby!Jack, Daddy!Mark, Gen, Little!Jack, Non-Sexual Age Play, nsap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:51:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firecracker189/pseuds/firecracker189
Summary: Prev. Chap. 23 of 'Regression Oneshots.' Mark and Jack play games. Jack gets a little hangry and Mark has to feed the baby.





	Peekaboo!

 

 **“** Where is he?” Mark pretended to be perplexed as he strolled through the living room. “Where’s my Jackabug, what happened to him?”

The lump of blankets on the sofa giggled madly.

“Did he catch a space ship to Mars? Did the aliens get him?” Mark took another lap, before stepping close to the sofa. “I guess I’ll never know…” he said loudly. “Guess I’ll just sit down on this  _cozy_ sofa!” Mark sat down on top of the lump, and it gave a squeak and dissolved into another fit of giggles. “My, this sofa cushion sure is  _squirmy_!” Mark rubbed his butt against something so bony it could only be Jack’s shoulder.

“This isn’t a comfy sofa at all! There’s so many lumps! I gotta sort this out.” Mark pretended to fluff the cushion once he’d stood up, scowling and exclaiming whenever the cushion didn’t get any more cozy.

After a moment he put on his thinking face and hummed. “I think I know what’s going on here…” He flung the blankets off. “Found you!” He crowed loudly. He bent double and gave Jack a raspberry on his tummy, right where the oversized tee had ridden up and exposed his skin above the diaper he wore. Jack squealed, and Mark’s smile grew.

He  _relished_  those days when they could spend time together, alone. Tyler and Ethan had gone to stay at Disney Land for a couple days, as a special treat for Ethan’s good behavior on tour. Tyler wanted to spoil him a little. But Mark thought he had gotten the better end of the bargain-- a whole three days with his baby boy.

He pulled back and wiped Jack’s hair away from his forehead. “Wanna play again?” he asked. “Or does baby boy want to play a different game?” Mark’s voice held that indulgent tone he often used when Jack was in headspace.

Jack sat up, hugging Denny to his chest and sucking on three fingers, nodding.

“You wanna play something else?”

Another nod.

“Alright, honey. We can play something else. What does Baby Bug want to play?”

Jack pulled his fingers out of his mouth and put his hands in front of his eyes.

Mark gasped loudly. “Where on earth did Jack go? Is he  _gone_?” He was proud of Jack for putting forth the mental effort to play Peek-a-boo, it was more than he was up for normally.

Jack giggled, then dragged his hands down his face until he was visible again. Silly Dada! He was here the whole time!

“Oh my  _goodness_!” Mark gushed, pressing his hands to his chest in mock astonishment. “He’s  _back_! Where on earth did he  _come_  from?” Mark got an idea. He put his hands in front of his own face, wanting to gauge Jack’s reaction.

Jack blinked. Then he squirmed. Then he began to whine in confusion until Mark took his hands down.

His baby made the cutest faces when he was surprised. “Dada!” he squeaked, and Mark laughed at his adorable expression.

“Hi, baby boy,” he greeted, then put his hands up again.

The cycle repeated a few more times before Jack got bored of the game and crawled off, sitting on his bottom in front of the bookshelf. Mark heard him move and pushed to his feet. “Do you want to read a book?” he asked Jack, squatting down beside him. Jack pulled a few books off the shelf and made a delighted expression as they thudded to the floor. He reached out and experimentally pulled a few more. He giggled when the same result was replicated. “Oh, no. Let’s not do that,” Mark murmured, once he’d cottoned on to what Jack’s new game was. He scooped him up and shook his head. “Nope. We’re not gonna do that,” he crooned at a whiny Jack. “Let’s play a different game. Let’s play….” He thought. “Let’s play with Chica. You wanna play with Chica? Chica!” Mark walked Jack through to the kitchen as he called for the dog. Chica trotted around the corner, tail wagging and little doggy nails clicking on the tiles. “Hey, pup!” he greeted, setting Jack down in front of the happy dog. “Brought you a friend to play with!” He crooned, petting her ears softly while Jack’s face immediately lit up as he reached for the dog. “Yeah, you play with the puppy, and I’ll go fix you a bottle. Hangry you is not a good look, Jackabear.” Chica whined happily, dancing to and fro a little as the little patted at her face and gave her hugs. She licked Jack’s face and Jack hummed happily.

With Jack suitably occupied, Mark whistled to himself as he went about preparing an afternoon snack for his cranky boy. A nice bottle would do the trick, and then he’d be all ready for a pre-dinner nap once he was done. That would leave Mark with time to brainstorm new video ideas they could do before Jack had to leave for Brighton once more. He carefully warmed up the milk, then added a couple of scoops of protein powder to it to give his little one something that would stick with him longer than simple milk would. “Jackaboy! Look what Daddy has!” he called, laughing indulgently as Jack’s face lit up at the sight of his bottle. He hauled his little back to the sofa and got him situated, letting him put his hand over Marks to give the illusion he was holding his own bottle. Chica curled up on Mark’s other side while he idly surfed Netflix for something appropriate for Jack. He finally settled on Mulan, knowing it would entertain him and that Jack wouldn’t understand the violence anyway. He just liked the pretty colors. Sure enough, in fifteen minutes Jack was deeply asleep, soothed by the warm milk in his tummy. “You sleep tight, champ. We can play some more once you wake up.” Mark told him, scratching Chica behind the ears.


End file.
